The proposed investigation is a continuation of work carried out by the principal Investigator on the somatic sensory cortex of monkeys. The aim is to analyze cellular and synaptic relationships in the postcentral gyrus with light and electron microscopic methods, allied with electrophysiology. Immediate aims are to analyze patterns of thalamic and corticocortical fiber distribution in relation to one another and to identified cells in the cortex.